gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock the Halls
Rock The Halls is the third episode of Season 4 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation and the sixty-ninth episode overall. Some members of New Directions voice their opinion that since they did an entire week of hip hop, it's only fair they do an entire week to rock as it's one genre they feel has been overlooked. So, Will declares it Rock Week. Lana finally decides to return to New Directions, but will her friends forgive her for what they feel was betrayal? When McKenzie transfers to McKinley will it spell doom for Jaxon and James' relationship? Meanwhile, the long distance relationship between Evan and Claude is starting to take its toll on Evan. Plot Jaxon and Miles race each other down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Jaxon's mother is cooking supper. She tries to get them to stay and eat breakfast, but they decide to take it with them to school. Jaxon tells her that they won't be home until supper time as they are going to see the new Texas Chainsaw movie. Kathy assumes that James is going and expresses concern as James doesn't really like gory movies. When Jaxon tells her that he and Miles are going, Kathy tells Jaxon that he's been spending all his free time with Miles and James has taken a backseat. At school, Jaxon meets up with James, but they are shocked to find that Jaxon's ex boyfriend, McKenzie Kenton, has transferred back to McKinley following his dad's job relocatiion back to Lima. McKenzie tells them that he is planning to soon return to Glee Club, which James isn't too happy about, sarcastically saying that he can't wait for the return of the great McKenzie Kenton. As Miles returns, he asks what was going on before adding that McKenzie's return can't be good as he must be out for blood. In Glee Club, Will reveals that he has no idea what the lesson for the week should be. After all the members start complaining about the previous week's School of Hip-Hop, Aldy suggests they do a rock week. Will tries to say that he did a rock week the year before when he did Linkin Park. Aldy argues that with that logic, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded week was also hip-hop week and that he missed out on Linkin Park anyway due to rehab. Natasha and Sue throw in their support for a rock week, however Sue tells Will to put down the Journey album and stay way from them. As Jaxon and Miles part ways after Glee Club, Lana approaches Jaxon and asks him how Glee Club was. Jaxon tells her that it's empty without her and tries to talk her into returning. Lana reminds Jaxon of all the things she has done and says that everyone hates her. Jaxon tells her that he and Miles are no longer mad at her and Hallie has thrown away the voodoo dolls, flashing back to a funny scene in which Hallie stabs a voodoo doll in front of Glee Club before Jaxon jumps up and tries to change the subject by getting everyone, Hallie included, focused on something else, to no avail. When Lana seems shocked, Jaxon says that Hallie is acting civil again. Lana tells Jaxon that she doesn't understand why he doesn't hate her and Jaxon reminds her of the time that he drunkenly cheated on James with Evan. He then convinces Lana to go to Mr. Schue and ask for a trial return so if she feels she needs to quit again, she can do so without guilt. Lana visits Will in the Spanish classroom and asks if she can come back to Glee Club on a trial basis, allowing her to quit guilt-free if she feels she can't stay. Will says he would rather have her back on a trial basis than not at all and he welcomes her back to New Directions. Jaxon and Miles are waiting in line for Texas Chainsaw 3D Part III tickets when Jaxon expresses frustration at how things have been going and saying that he wishes things were back to normal. Miles tells him that everyone's definition of normal is different. Jaxon then sees McKenzie and gets frustrated that McKenzie seems to be everywhere that he goes. When Jaxon points this out to Miles, Miles says he thinks Jaxon is just mad because McKenzie called him out in song at Regionals. Jaxon replies that he is hardly mad about that as the song McKenzie used to do so wasn't even that original. The next day, Lana returns to New Directions and everyone but Hallie seems happy to have her back. Will states that Lana doesn't want her co-captian responsibilities back, so they will continue to fall on Honey and Nicole, who are both eager to help lead New Directions to Nationals and Internationals. Will then adds that Lana wants everyone who feels they still have something to say to her, do so in song so that they can put it behind them once and for all and move on. Jaxon says he has something he would like to say to Lana and he then performs Chalk Outline, implying that he felt Lana abandoned him. Jaxon returns home to find James there and his mother waiting on him. When Jaxon asks what James is doing there, James says that Jaxon's mother called and invited him. Jaxon pulls his mom into the kitchen to talk and asks what's going on. Jaxon's mother replies that she was worried about Jaxon and James as they are engaged and Jaxon has been spending all his time with Miles. Jaxon replies that he is doing all that with Miles as he feels guilty for not asking Miles to stay with him sooner, but Kathy reassures Jaxon that he made up for that and he instead needs to focus on James now. She gives Jaxon her credit card and tells him to take James out for a nice dinner and non-gory movie. Inbetween dinner and the movie, Jaxon and James make their way through the mall when they spot McKenzie and Kayla Delgado hanging out at Hollister. This upsets James, who thinks that McKenzie is stalking Jaxon. Jaxon tries to get James to calm down, but James burst into song, singing Honestly in an attempt to beg Jaxon to stay with him. After the song, Jaxon assures James that he is not leaving him, especially for McKenzie. The next day, Lana returns to school after chopping all her hair off in an attempt to make a change for her own self and she is believed to be a new guy, with Bella and Evan both crushing on her. After Bella blurts out "focus" when she is trying to take her mind off Lana, everyone looks at her, wondering what she wanted their attention for. Bella quickly covers up, saying she was gonna begin her lesson for the week. She sings Fully Alive as she makes her way to the choir room, Hallie and Evan following her. As Bella leaves the choir room, Hallie grabs her and pulls her aside, asking Bella to befriend Lana and find out what's up with her. Although reluctant at first, Bella finally gives in. She asks Hallie if she is doing a rock week song and Hallien tells her that she isn't feeling like singing. Bella then encourages her to sing a song before Hallie tells Bella that she needs to tell her something. The next day in the choir room, Bella takes a seat by Lana, who asks her what shes doing. Bella tells Lana she is making an attempt to bury the hatchet and be friends, although Bella has issues saying friends when it comes to Lana, and she spells it out instead. Lana is skeptical at first, but Bella tells her she is over how Lana stole Hallie from her. Kevin, Lucas, and Adam go up to perform their rock week song, When You Were Young. Next, Miles and Adam perform their song, Brick By Boring Brick, which Miles says is dedicated to Lana. Lana seems a bit offended, saying that in no what was anything that she did an attempt at perpetuting a fantasy life because it took everything from her that mattered. The two eventually talk it out and Lana gets up and hugs Miles, officially ending their fued. That night, Hallie doesn't seem to want to eat and Reece shows concern. Hallie reveals that she told Bella the truth about her parents and that she feels that history is doomed to repeat itself. Hallie decides that she needs to sing about it in Glee Club so that she can feel better. Reece agrees and encourages Hallie by telling her she's so much stronger than her mother. The next day at school, Hallie is sitting on a stool as she tells Glee Club the truth about how her father was a truck driver who was out of town a lot and cheated on her mom. Despite the fact that he had a daughter with another woman out of town, Hallie's mother refused to leave her husband and instead pushed everything under the rug, hiding it and pretending everything was perfect. Hallie then sings The Only Exception and Lana realizes the extent of how much she hurt Hallie by putting her through the same thing her mother went through. As the song ends and Glee Club leaves to go do their group number, Lana is so upset with herself that she sings What I've Done on her way down to the auditorium. In the auditorium, New Directions takes the stage to perform Welcome to the Black Parade, with Jaxon and Bella taking lead vocals. They then sung 'Enemy '''with Miles and Jaxon taking lead vocals. After the songs are over, Bella gets dizzy, but she says it was just that the bright strobe lights and fog made her a little disoriented. The Definitive Edition The Definitive Edition was released on February 4, 2012. It doesn't differ from the original. You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: Rock the Halls Songs *Honestly by ''Cartel. Sung by James Holland *What I've Done by Linkin Park. Sung by Lana Addison *When You Were Young by The Killers. Sung by Lucas Aguirre, Kevin Rhodes, and Adam Gray *Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. Sung by Miles Larson and Adam Gray *Fully Alive by Flyleaf. Sung by Bella James *The Only Exception by Paramore. Sung by Hallie Grace *Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Sung by New Directions *Enemy by Fozzy. Sung by New Directions Song Covers Brickbyboringbrick.png Chalkoutline.png Fullyalive.png Honestly.png Theonlyexception.png Welcometotheblackparade.png Whativedone.png Whenyouwereyoung.png Enemy.png Videos Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episode Category:Theme Episodes Category:Episodes